


Even a Caged Bird Still Sings

by AlienVyne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kind of onesided Lancelot, M/M, Mafia AU, Singer Lance, Songfic, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienVyne/pseuds/AlienVyne
Summary: Sort of a Mafia AU?Also a Song Fic.Keith is a part of Shiro's crime circle. He goes to try grab some information at Zarkon's secret club.What he didn't expect was rather than steal some information, He wanted to steal a caged bird's heart





	Even a Caged Bird Still Sings

**Author's Note:**

> So like this was a request of a good friend of mines! It's the first fanfic I have written in years. It's also based on "I'm feeling Fine" From Bugsy malone. I'd suggest listening to that while you listen.(And also watch the movie its great <3 )  
> Lance's outfit is based on Lucille's angel outfit from a monster in paris.  
> If you wanna see the drawing of lance in it I did I'd suggest checking out my tumblr! It's amazing-8-bit-gengar!

Hello just to let you know I don’t ship Klance anymore and I hate the ship now.   
The fans ruined it and I’m sick of it.   
Might rework this into a Shance fic or Bakudeku but.


End file.
